Reactions
by hannahfftry1
Summary: Aaron / Robert fic. How Aaron could possibly react, finding out that Robert burnt Gordon's letter. Robert wants to be forgiven, can Chas help?
Aaron was fuming. He couldn't believe what Robert had done. If it hadn't been for Adam, he might never have known the truth about Gordon's letter. "So not only did you burn it, you read it first?"

"Yes," Robert said shortly. No point drawing it out, now that Aaron knew.

"How dare you?" Aaron asked. "I thought… after everything we've been through I thought I could trust you."

"You can," Robert said, stung. Though perhaps deservedly in this case.

"No," Aaron said, shaking his head. "Clearly I can't."

"Aaron…"

"I don't get it," Aaron said. "Why you would do it?"

"I knew damn well if you had that letter, you'd read it. You wouldn't have been able to stop yourself."

"You don't know that," Aaron interrupted.

"Oh, come on," Robert said, losing patience. "You might not like me right now, but I know you. I know how you'd react."

"Really? If you know me so well, then how did you think I'd take it, knowing you burnt a letter from him?"

"Yeah, I knew it wouldn't go over well," Robert said, looking at the floor briefly before returning his gaze to Aaron. "I knew it would hurt you, reading what he wrote."

"It hurts a lot more to know that you would do that to me," Aaron said. "Whatever he wrote, of course it would hurt me. But my expectations from him are already at rock bottom. You? I thought more of you. Hiding it from me, lying to me… Just get out, Robert."

"We could talk…"

"What's the point, when you won't listen to a word I say?" Robert sighed heavily, and knew Aaron would need time to cool off. Hopefully in a few hours, or days they could talk about this. Knowing that he'd only burnt that bloody letter for Aaron's best interests.

* * *

 _Three days later._

Aaron wasn't showing any sign of wanting to talk to him, and Robert's patience was running out. He was really beginning to worry that this could be it for their relationship, and the thought terrified him, more than he thought it would. He needed Aaron, a lot more than he'd ever admit, even to himself.

Knowing Aaron was at the scrap yard, Robert visited the pub, wanting a word with Chas. He knew it was a long shot, but just maybe he'd be able to make Chas see that he'd only burnt the letter to protect Aaron. And she never could keep her nose out of her sons relationships, so she might put in a word for him with Aaron. Clutching at straws, he knew that, but he couldn't sit there and do nothing. Seeing Chas behind the bar, he walked up to her.

"Can I have a word?" he asked. She nodded and they both walked through to the back room.

"So, I noticed you and Aaron haven't been speaking lately," Chas said, seeing that Robert seemed to be struggling for where to begin.

"Has he told you why?" Robert asked.

"No," she said. "Barely even look at me lately. You want to fill me in?"

"Chas, I really need you to do me a favour," he said. She let out a brief laugh.

"You want me to stick up for you with Aaron?" Chas asked, smiling in a way which made it clear that that wasn't going to be happening. "You must be in trouble."

"Yes."

"You know I don't like you."

"Yes," Robert said again. "But I think you also know how much I care for Aaron. How much I've been there for him lately." Chas inclined her head, like she was agreeing but said nothing.

"Go on then," Chas said eventually. "What did you do?" Both of them were unaware that Aaron had come home for lunch, and was now listening in the hall outside. The door was ajar, but they couldn't see him. Aaron decided that he'd stay hidden, listening to what the two people he cared most about in the world were saying about him.

Robert sighed and started from the beginning, trying to keep it succinct. "When Pete got out of prison, he gave me a letter for Aaron. From Gordon."

"You what?" Chas asked, the happy look totally being wiped from her face. "Gordon dared to write to him?!"

"Yes," Robert said, glad to see that she felt the same. "I couldn't give it to Aaron. I knew how much it would hurt him and… I couldn't do it."

"So…"

"I read it," Chas's face fell. "Then I burnt it." She sighed very heavily. "And Aaron found out."

"I take it he's not too happy with you."

"That's an understatement," Robert said. "He's not spoken to me in days. I think… I really think I might have blown it with him."

"And you want me to side with you," Chas said in disbelief.

"I'm not really expecting you to," Robert said, shrugging and feeling highly uncomfortable. "But I'm not giving up with Aaron until I've exhausted all my options, and you're one of them."

"You shouldn't have done it," Chas said.

"Oh, come on," Robert said. "What would you have done, if you'd been given that letter? You know you'd have done the same."

"Oh, believe me, I understand the impulse to burn the thing," Chas said. "But I would have given it to him. I couldn't lie to him like that."

"I didn't want to lie, but…" he looked at the table, not liking where he'd ended up, talking to his boyfriends mother about trying to get Aaron to talk to him.

"You can't control him like that," Chas said softly. "He'll hate it."

"I got that, thanks," Robert said sarcastically. "Chas… I'd do anything, and I mean _anything_ to save him from living through any more pain," Robert said simply. "He's been through more than enough."

They both turned as Aaron walked in, clearly having heard their conversation from the look on his face.

"I think I'm needed behind the bar," Chas said, absenting herself.

"Aaron…"

"It was my choice," he said, interrupting Robert. "About the letter. You shouldn't have taken it away from me."

"I'm sorry," Robert said, meaning it.

"D'you know something?" Aaron said. "If you'd given it to me, and asked me not to read it… to burn it… I probably would have set light to it myself." That did surprise Robert, and he looked at Aaron wondering if he meant it.

"Honestly?"

"A letter from the man who did… _that_ to me, or doing something you asked of me? No competition."

"Aaron…" Robert's voice had changed, going softer because he couldn't believe what he was hearing.

"I know I don't say it often, but do you really not know what you mean to me?" Aaron said, taking a step closer to him. In that moment, Robert knew he'd been forgiven. The relief almost overwhelmed him.

"Would be nice to hear occasionally," Robert said. "Especially with Liv occupying most of your time lately."

Aaron smiled slightly, it faded away quickly, but it had definitely been there. "If your sister needed you, you know you'd be there for Vic in a shot."

"I wasn't complaining," Robert said quickly.

"I know." Aaron took another step closer and kissed him deeply. Robert's hands cradled his face gently, the way Aaron loved as their bodies pushed closer together.

"If you let me down again…" Aaron breathed against his lips.

"I probably will, you know?" Robert said. "It seems I make stupid decisions when you're involved. Can't help myself."

"Bad influence, am I?" Aaron teased, eyes light.

"Terrible." Robert kissed him again, making the most of it. They'd be interrupted by someone sooner or later. But for now, Robert was making the most of having Aaron in his arms, where he belonged.

* * *

 **If you've got a minute I'd love to know what you think! Thank you for reading.**


End file.
